Never Give Up
by Cloud413
Summary: This is the story of Cloud and his adventures that take place after the game. Cloud still yearns for Aeris and will do anything to get her back, but can he do the impossible? Can he defy death itself in the name of love?
1. The Revival

DISCLAIMER - None of these characters belong to me, neither do any of the items, towns, names, or virtually anything else you would see in the game. They are property of Squaresoft. The story of Final Fantasy VII isn't mine either. This little add on to the story that I made up is possibly the only thing in this story that belongs to me. Please Read & Review! I love to hear from people about what they think of my story (please no flames). Story time, enjoy.  
  
It replayed in his mind a thousand times over. He could still see the beautiful girl with long brown hair kneeling on the placid alter. He could still see her open her eyes and gaze deep into his. And then, the peace of this place was shattered. Of this memory, nothing stood out like the man in the black cloak. The man with the silver hair. The man with the green eyes. The man who killed his only love.  
  
Cloud Strife slowly opened his shimmering green eyes and stared that the vacant ceiling. He thought of her every day, more so with each that passed. He had a lot of time to think lately. God did he miss her. He sat up. He remembered that day so clearly. Aeris praying on the altar, Sephiroth flying down, the mighty blade of Sephiroth piercing straight through Aeris. He could have done something. anything. His mind screamed. Why didn't you save her, why didn't you move? His head dropped to his hands. Why, Cloud, why not something? But she was gone. Returned to the lifestream probably. She was probably back with her mother, with all the Centra.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Three years ago, he had saved the world. He defied all odds, everyone knew that the world was going to be destroyed by Meteor. Everyone but Cloud. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret. The three daring rouges set out alone to stop the source of all evil, Sephiroth. All three had different reasons for going, Cloud went for love, Tifa went for Cloud, and Barret when to save the planet. But that was all over now. He had defeated Sephiroth and gotten the revenge he wanted for his love. He now rested in his lovely villa. The Villa Cloud. But he wasn't content. Nothing was what it was when Aeris was with him. After her death, Cloud went to Marlene and asked her for that flower that he gave her back at Tifa's Seventh Heaven. It reminded him of Aeris.  
  
Cloud knew he would go crazy if he kept this up. He had to go somewhere. Somewhere special. Then suddenly it struck him. The only way he would ever get over Aeris was to make peace with her once and for all. Cloud knew where he needed to go. He left his villa and mounted his Golden Chocobo, Blaze and set off. He traveled all day and all night. Then, he arrived at a place that he hadn't been for a long time, but a place he knew well. A place he had met his best friends, a place where it all began. The giant gate made of solid metal, marked with a two numbers, 07. It was Midgar.  
  
There was a place where he knew he could always go to feel Aeris presence. The Sector 6 church. The old, wooden doors slowly squeaked open, and revealed the ancient church. A strange light crept through the skylight that he had created. A bed of flowers still grew on the ground. The church remained as it always had been. The beauty of the place awed him; he had never taken it in before. He slowly walked forward towards the flowerbed. He stood before it, and he could feel Aeris in this place. He placed the flower on the bed gently and said, "I'll love you always." He turned to walk away. Suddenly, a tingling feeling overtook his whole body. "Never give up. Never!"  
  
"What?" "Never give up on me, Cloud." "Who are you?" "Only you can free me."  
  
He suddenly snapped back to attention. This had happened to Cloud before, but not since Sephiroth was defeated had it ever happened. This was different; this message had a different tone. It was a message of hope. This message inspired Cloud. Someone needed his help. But he had things to do first. He had to make his peace. But he couldn't do it here; he needed to travel to a place that hurt him to think of. He remembered the place well. He set off again on Blaze.  
  
He arrived; the Forgotten City still surrounded with a strange aura. He traveled the long road to the heart of the city and he arrived at the small hut. He went inside of the hut and found that the place where there were once stairs to the altar was now replaced with a water hole. No, he thought, I need to get to that altar. Suddenly, he heard a deep heartbeat. It was coming from him, no, from something on him. He searched his clothing when he found it. He had forgotten to dispose of it once he had defeated Sephiroth. It was something that he had vowed never to let fall into the wrong hands. It was the thing that almost destroyed the world. And now, it was possibly the only thing that could save him. He slowly drew the pulsating, ebony orb from his pocket. The Black Materia.  
  
He slowly moved the orb of destruction towards the water. He prayed it would do something. It began to vibrate violently. He had to fight to maintain his grip on it. Suddenly the materia stopped shaking. The water erupted upward in a brilliant display of beauty before spiraling back to the depths and disappearing into oblivion. He peered down the now vacant hole. He couldn't see the bottom, but he knew it was there. Now came something that even he didn't know was coming. He slowly, very slowly, reached his foot over the hole. He opened something that he never quite thought that he'd have a use for. The Guidebook.  
  
All he knew about it was that it was "a guide to another world." He opened the book and a brilliant flash filled the room. The stairs, which had been gone, were now back in place. He knew where to step; the area was ingrained in his brain. He continued on down the seemingly endless staircase until he reached the bottom. He knew it well. Too well for his liking. He walked towards the altar where it had happened. The place where Aeris died.  
  
He slowly approached the area. He hopped from pillar to pillar until he reached the large alter. He kneeled, just as she had before he died. A strange feeling of peace overtook him. He pulled out an ancient instrument that he had recovered. He didn't know how to play it, but he didn't know what else to do. His fingers strummed the Lunar Harp as if controlled by someone else. He played a beautiful serenade that he had never heard before. He didn't know what had come over him. He placed the harp on the altar and began to walk away. But he had something that he couldn't control come over him and he turned around. He looked at the Lunar Harp. The Harp, tool crafted by the very hands of the Centra glowed an azure color. It began to play a melody that had not been played in over 2000 years. Something was stirring in the water. A whirlpool swirled in the water near the pillars leading to the altar. A reaction similar to what occurred with the Black Materia happened now, but with such brilliance that Cloud had to look away. When he looked, he saw something incredible. An alabaster orb shone with a white glow. He couldn't help but walk forward and try to touch the orb. As he reached for the orb, he had a vision. It was a scene he had seen before. A beautiful girl with long brown hair is kneeling on the placid altar. He sees her open her eyes and gaze deep into his. Then, a man with a black cape and silver hair shot down from the sky and plunged his sword deep into the girl's abdomen. Cloud was paralyzed. But then he saw something that he had never seen before. A small white orb, falling from the girl's body and bouncing down the pillars and plunging into the water. Cloud suddenly snapped back to consciousness. This is. Aeris soul?  
  
Cloud held the small white orb like the most precious jewel in the world. Could it be? Could the White Materia be Aeris soul? All he knew was that the materia was called Holy. It was the most powerful materia that existed, when activated. Aeris had been the last to use it before she was killed. When Sephiroth and Meteor were destroyed, Holy went back to it's calm white state. Cloud knew it was his only chance. It had to be, it just had to be Aeris soul. He couldn't live without her. They belonged together. Cloud couldn't think anymore, he had to go.  
  
He placed the White Materia in his pocket and walked up the long set of stairs to the small hut. He walked outside and took a long look into the reflective pond. He remembered well what had transpired here. This is where Aeris body now lay. Deep under she now rested. Cloud had to do something to pay his dues. He didn't have anything on him of great value. All he had, was a rose. The Desert Rose. He planted it, just at the base of the water. He knelt to pray to the planet for the protection of Aeris soul. When he opened his eyes, he saw something so spectacular that his jaw dropped. The rose he had planted just seconds ago now was lit with a heavenly light. But it was not one rose that amazed Cloud; it was the fact that he was no longer looking at one rose... The rose garden had literally grown up around him. The light still lit one rose. This rose was more spectacular than all the others in the garden were. This rose glistened a deep crimson and shone like the sun. Cloud picked the rose. He walked waist deep into the pond. He dropped the rose and watched as it sank to the bottom. "Come back to me, Aeris. Come back." That's all he could say.  
  
Cloud now rested peacefully back at his villa. He felt that he had made his peace with Aeris and yet, he felt that he had yet to do something. Cloud had to ask someone who would know something about Aeris. There was only one man who would be able to help him. Cloud headed off to Cosmo Canyon to speak to his old friend Red XIII and his grandfather Bugenhagen. When he arrived, he was greeted warmly by Red XIII. "Cloud! What brings you out this way?" asked Red XIII. "I actually came to ask you grandfather something," responded Cloud. "Oh, he's up in his observatory, I'll tell him you're here," said Red XIII as he ran up the many stairs to the top of Cosmo Canyon. Cloud walked up to the top of the town and entered the residence. He didn't see anyone, so he walked into the holograph room and turned it on. As he rose into the machine, he couldn't believe the beauty of the universe. He looked around him and saw the four huge materia. Blue, Yellow, Red, and Green. Each represented one of the four Materia types. Cloud had full control of all of these elements as he had mastered all the materia of each type. Thus he had Master Command, Master Summon, and Master Magic. Cloud had more materia than any other person on the face of the planet did. Cloud walked slowly towards the Blue Materia and as he approached it, he felt himself being pulled on. He got close and tried to touch the Blue Materia. He shot back like a rocket into the Red Materia and repelled into the Yellow Materia and finally into the Green. As he found himself stumbling for his balance in the middle, he was wondering what happened. He decided to take another shot at it. He approached the Materia slowly, and as he did, he was flung all around the room. He was mad now. He ran at the Blue Materia and literally dove at it. He felt his whole body shaking and suddenly, his pants flew clean into the center. As he stood in his boxers, he was glad that Bugenhagen wasn't here to see this. He walked over and put his pants back on.  
  
Cloud scrambled through his pants looking for what could have caused him to be thrown around and de-panted. As he fumbled through the pockets in his pants, he found the White and Black Materia. He was mad and he took and threw the Black Materia at the Blue Materia. It shot straight back at him and he ducked and narrowly avoided being hit in the head. As he was thinking how good he was, he got smacked straight in the back of the head and fell down. The platform he was on lowered and there stood Bugenhagen, laughing. Cloud slowly rose, rubbing his head. Bugenhagen picked up the White and Black Materia and said, "My boy, you have much to learn." "Ugh." muttered Cloud. "Come, let us go to somewhere more comfortable," said Bugenhagen. They walked into the upstairs bedroom where they both took seats on the beds. "Where shall I begin?" said Bugenhagen thinking.  
  
"Materia. It comes from condensed Mako. Mako is really an incarnation of the lifestream. The lifestream is the souls of all people who live on the planet and die. Thus, Materia is the souls of people who have died. Oftentimes, in the lifestream, souls will mix; this is the formation of Mako. There are also those people who have a Materia orb all of their own. These Materia orbs are special and often, as the Materia has special powers, the person who is 'stored' in the Materia probably also had powers. Few people ever get turned into a special Materia orb. The huge Materias, they are all special Materia. Only one person is within each crystal. Also, these. (Holding out the Black and White Materia) Each holds the soul of someone special. Someone who was unable to return to the lifestream because they had unfinished business which the lifestream deemed worthy. Thus, the lifestream places that soul into a Materia orb and the person can then help people. You have found two lost souls with special powers. However, you know not who is contained in the orbs," lectured Bugenhagen. "Yes I do. In one of them at least," replied Cloud.  
  
"What?" "I know who lives on in the White Materia." "How do you know?" "." Cloud tells the story of Sephiroth, Aeris, and the story as it had progressed.  
  
"Incredible. So you believe that Aeris lives on in this Materia?" "That's right." "Well, judging by your story, and assuming that it is true, I can tell you who is in the Black Materia." "Who is it?" "The One-Winged Angel. It contains Sephiroth himself."  
  
"What? No, I destroyed him. I killed him. He can't come back, the lifestream would never allow for his evil soul to be reincarnated into a Materia orb! His plan for destruction of the world would not be a reason for the lifestream to give him such a holy privilege as to be immortal in Materia."  
  
"It may not have had a choice." "What? I thought that the lifestream was all powerful." "From the way you describe Sephiroth, he may have been powerful enough to manipulate the planet and incarnate himself into this orb." "Then I have to destroy it." "You can't."  
  
"Why can't I? There's a chance of the most powerful and evil being in the universe of coming back and you tell me I can't?" "It isn't physically possible." "Then I'll put it somewhere that no one will ever be able to retrieve it." "And where is that?" "In the lifestream pool, in the ruins of Mideel." "Bad idea, my boy. Such an act would most likely reunite the body with the soul."  
  
"REVIVE SEPHIROTH?" "Yes." "Then what can I do with it?" "Keep it." "You must be crazy." "Only you can protect the world from Sephiroth and his evils. Would you trust the weight of the world on anyone else's shoulders than your own?" At this, Cloud took the Black Materia and stuck it in his pocket. "And what about Aeris?" asked Cloud, looking at the White Materia. "What about her?" "Would it be possible."  
  
"Yes." "I didn't ask the question yet." "But I answered it. You can indeed revive Aeris." ". . . How . . can . . I?" "It will be the hardest task you will ever undertake. For you must know everything about her. This will require you to go to all ends of the earth." "I will do whatever it takes." "Here is what you must do. First, you must know her favorite place. Next, you must take her body to this place. No matter where it is, you need it. Then, you need three things, you need the Earth Harp, a Desert Rose, and an ancient song that only the ancients know."  
  
"I know her favorite place, Sector 5 Church. I know where her body is. I have the Earth Harp and the Desert Rose. I know the Song of the Ancients from the 'music box' in the city of the Ancients. What else do I need?" "A Feather of the extinct Gold Chocobo." "I have a Gold Chocobo." "Oh, well, that would make it easier. You also need all four Huge Materia, which you have. And finally, you need something that is almost impossible to get." "What is it?" "It is so difficult to find because there is only one in the entire universe."  
  
"What is it, Bugenhagen?" "Eternity." "What?" "It is a Materia orb that is in the center of the planet. But it is so much more. It is an all knowing being that governs the world, controls the lifestream, and protects those Materia orbs who contain people." "It's special, isn't it. Just like the Black and White Materias." "Yes."  
  
"Who is it?" "It is the wisest being in the universe. It has existed for all time. It was an Centra that when she died, became the first immortal." "What was her name." "JENOVA."  
  
Cloud couldn't speak. Jenova was the being that Sephiroth brought back to life and Cloud had destroyed on several occasions. He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. "Yes, one must gain the approval of the almighty Jenova in order to revive anyone. Do you think that you can do that?" "No." "What?" "I can't, I've destroyed the Jenova that Sephiroth brought to life. Jenova will never listen to me. I killed it and I killed its son."  
  
"If you want Aeris, you need Jenova." "Aeris." "You understand, don't you?" "Aeris." "Cloud?" "Aeris." "Cloud!" "I'll do it. I'll do anything. I have a chance and I won't give up until I have her back! I'm going," shouted Cloud as he dashed from the house. He ran out of Cosmo Canyon. "But I'm going to need some help!" Red XIII yelled "Cloud, where are you going?" "To do something important!" "I'm coming." "OK, come on!" The two dash out of the Canyon and Cloud jumps on his Chocobo and rides to a remote town.  
  
Cloud remembers where the rocket, Shinra number 26, used to stand. He walked into a house near the edge of the village and saw a young girl cooking. "Where's Cid?" asked Cloud. "Oh, hello Cloud! Cid's out back, working on the Highwind." Cloud and Red XIII walked out back, past the rocket pad and into the giant airship that rested nearby. "Cid!" "What ya want? Oh, Cloud! Hey. Haven't seen you since that giant meteor near destroyed the planet. What've ya been up to." "Not a lot really. Look, Cid. me and Red, we're on a mission and we need you and the Highwind." "Well what're we waiting for, I've been sitting in this @#$*%$ town for too long already, let's go!" And with that, they went to the cockpit and took off. "Head for Nibelheim," said Cloud. "What's in Nibelheim?" asked Cid. "Not what, who. Go." With that, the giant airship turned for the mountain town of Nibelheim.  
  
Cloud walked into the town of Nibelheim and already knew where he needed to go. He walked into a house on the right strip of houses and called "Tifa! Are you home?" "Yes, just a minute." Tifa walked down the steps and gasped when she saw who was standing at her front door. "Cloud!" "Ya, it's me." She ran and hugged him. "How are you, Cloud?" "I'm fine. Hey, listen. I'm working on something; it's something big. And I want your help. Can you help me?" "Of course." "The Highwind is just outside the town, I'll be there in a few minutes." "I'll see you there, Cloud!" Cloud then walked out of Tifa's house and over to a large, dark, black building on the end of the town.  
  
He let himself in and walked up the large staircase in the center of the main hall. He turned left and walked to the bedrooms. Inside, he saw a large white puff being ridden by a small black cat. "Cait Sith." "Yes. Cloud!" "How are you?" "Decent." "That's good. What's up?" "I'll get straight to the point. I'm on a mission, I want your help." "Done." "Great. The Highwind's outside the town, go there and wait for me. I have just one more thing to do." "OK Cloud."  
  
With that, Cait Sith bounded out of the room and Cloud walked out of the room and down the hall. He walked over to a stone wall. He pushed on it, and it swung open. Not many people knew about the basement of the Shinra Mansion. He walked down to the cave like basement and walked up to the first door. It was locked, but it didn't matter, Cloud had the key. He slowly unlocked the door and walked in. Inside, sat three coffins, Cloud walked straight to the center one. He knocked on it. "Vincent?" There was no answer. "Vincent? Vincent, are you in there?" There was no answer. "Vincent, I'm on a mission. I want, I need your help." There was still no answer so Cloud walked out of the room. Suddenly, the coffin lid sprang off and a person wearing a very elaborate red costume and cape hopped out. "Cloud. I will help." "Let's go." There was no deeper conversation than one between Cloud and Vincent.  
  
The two walked to the Highwind where Cid, Red XIII, Tifa, and Cait Sith waited. "Looks like the whole gangs back together again," said Cait Sith. "Not quite," said Cloud. "Go to Wutai."  
  
The group flew off into the sky and landed on the westernmost island. Cloud walked to the city of Wutai. He walked straight to the house of Master Godo and once again let himself in. He walked through the house to the back room. It was surprisingly clean. He walked down a set of stairs to the basement and looked at a control box with two levers. He couldn't help but laugh when he remembered how Yuffie had tried to trap them and steal all their Materia. That's not going to happen, Cloud thought as he walked towards the door.  
  
Cloud tripped over a wire and fell into the center of the room where a cage fell over him. "You must be joking." "Ha Ha Ha." "What? Who is that?" A small ninja girl ran down the steps to see who she had caught. "Tried to rob me, did you? Cloud!" "Yuffie. still up to your old tricks I see." "Hehe. sorry, I didn't know it was you." The girl pulled a lever on the wall, and the cage went up. "What's up?" "OK, short and sweet, on a mission, want your help." "What kind of mission?" "The most important thing I've ever done." "I'm in." "Then let's go." They walked to the Highwind and took off. "One last stop, North Corel."  
  
They group arrived at North Corel, and didn't know where they were. Grass covered the ground, children ran and played. The houses were exquisitely decorated and beautiful. Cloud's jaw dropped. Cloud wandered to the center of town. "What happened here?" Cloud remembered the way it used to be. Dirt, tents, and garbage. A strong black man walked out of the largest house in town up on a hill and gazed at the beautiful town. He saw a man in purple clothes with a huge sword standing in the center of town looking around. The black man sprinted down the hill at full speed, straight at Cloud. "CLOUD!" he shouted excitedly as he ran straight at him. The black man lifted him into the air and hugged him tightly. Cloud thought he had been hit by a bus. When he regained his sense, he looked at the man in front of him.  
  
"Barret! Barret, man, how are you?" "Fantastic. Just look at this place." "It's incredible. What happened here?" "A little hard work and inspiration can go a long way. Plus, once Dio up at the Gold Saucer heard what happened with Sephiroth and Meteor and all, he was more than happy to help me beautify North Corel." "Amazing." "So what've ya been up to lately?" "Not a lot. Just thinking really." "You've been thinking for three years straight?" "No, but you know what I mean. Wow, you have a hand!"  
  
Cloud gasped at the mechanical hand that Barret had. "Ya, but don't think I can't still hook up a gun." "So, what brings you here?" "Well, here's the deal. I'm on a mission. It's the most important thing I have ever done and ever will do. And I don't know if I can do it. I need your help. More than anyone, I need your help. Will you help me?"  
  
"You know I will. How could I say no." "Let's go then, everyone's waiting in the Highwind." "Everyone?" "That's right." Barret and Cloud walked to the Highwind and were warmly greeted by the whole group. Cloud told everyone to catch up with each other and when they were finished they should go to the Mission room on the Highwind. Cloud walked into the room. He turned and faced the wall. He waited for everyone to enter the room, and then waited for silence.  
  
"This is it. I'm going to let you in on this mission I'm planning. This is the most important thing I will ever do. For you, it may have no meaning. That is why after I tell you the mission, you may feel free to return to your homes. Now. Life. Life is nothing without love. We preserved life three years ago, but I lost love. I lost my love. I lost Aeris." With that word, all heads turned and looked straight at Cloud. "But it's not over just yet. I'm not giving up just yet. It is possible. It is possible, to bring Aeris back to life." All eyes widened and jaws dropped.  
  
"Cloud, do you know what you're saying?" asked Barret. "I know. I know it sounds crazy. But I talked to Bugenhagen and he told me it's possible. It may not work, but I think that it's worth the risk. I have all the tools it takes to bring her back. Minus one. One thing that we all need to retrieve from the core of the planet. Jenova Materia." "WHAT?" "Yes, Jenova Materia. It controls the whole planet and everything that happens. It is all powerful and the one thing we need to revive Aeris." "Cloud, we destroyed Jenova along with Sephiroth."  
  
"That may be why this is impossible. But I'm willing to take a shot at it. I'm asking for your help. Make your decisions." "I'm in," said Cid. "Me too," said Cait Sith. "You can count me in as well," said Yuffie. "Ha. A mission without me? I think not," said Vincent. "You know I'm there with you all the way, Cloud," said Tifa. "Do you even have to ask? You know I'll always be in," said Barret. "Good, then let's go," said Cloud.  
  
And they set off. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie. Companions, and friends, who hadn't traveled together since Sephiroth had been destroyed three years ago. They were never so happy to be back together. But they wished that it would be on better terms. They all wanted Cloud's dream to come true, but none of them truly knew if it would. Only Cloud knew. Cloud knew beyond any doubt that if he could talk to Jenova Materia, then he would be able to bring her back. But first, he had to find the Jenova Materia. He knew it was at the core of the planet and that he had to get there. He would find a way. If he had to, he would dig to the center of the earth with his bare hands.  
  
Before he went to the center of the planet, he decided to set up the "resurrection chamber." Cloud got the four huge Materia, he got a Gold Feather from Zeon and he took the Earth Harp and wrote down the notes to the Song of the Ancients. He took all of these to the Church in the Sector 5 Slums of Midgar. He only had two things left to get, the Desert Rose and Aeris body itself. He feared the thought of seeing his love without life. But he knew what he had to do. So he traveled to the City of the Ancients. He took with him Barret and Vincent. He didn't think that the girls or Red would be able to help very much. So the three stood outside the hut. Barret asked if Cloud wanted one of these Desert Roses. Cloud said no, they were too dull. There was only one that would do. Cloud prayed that the same manner that had led him to the White Materia would help him to reach Aeris. He told Barret and Vincent to stand back with the glass coffin that they had bought.  
  
Cloud took the Black Materia from his pocket closed his eyes and held it towards the water. He slowly opened his eyes. The water had drawn back from the spot he held it. He put it in his pocket and took a step forward. The water flushed back and Cloud stood dry as a bone. Cloud got out the Guidebook and hoped that it would work one last time. As he opened it, a golden flash filled the room. And there were steps. Not blue steps, but brilliant, golden steps led down into the deep. Cloud began to walk down the steps and the water formed a bubble around him, but didn't touch him. He walked slowly down the steps. There were a lot of steps, but he knew when he was getting near the bottom. A shining red glow was coming from the base of the steps. Cloud took a deep breath and walked on. He reached the bottom. He saw her. She lay just feet away. And she held a glowing red rose against her chest. He was flushed over with amazement; her body hadn't aged a minute in this pond. There was no sign that she was even dead, she could have been sleeping and Cloud wouldn't have known.  
  
Despite her appearance, Cloud knew, Cloud remembered where Sephiroth's blade had pierced her. But he walked over to her. He stood over her for near to ten minutes. Then finally, he reached down and picked her up. His love. He looked at her face, still the same as he remembered it. He began walking up the steps. He found it curious how even thought he had just dropped the flower in the water two days ago, she held it like it had always been there. Very curious.  
  
Cloud reached the top and walked on the ground, completely dry. Barret and Vincent lifted the coffin lid and Cloud placed her inside. Cloud decided to leave the Rose in her hands and to place the White Materia on her chest. The entire box was limpid and they could see her clearly. She was completely dry.  
  
Cloud took her to the church and placed her coffin over the flowerbed. The four Huge Materia were attached to the four corners of the coffin, and it floated peacefully over the flowerbed. A Golden Chocobo Feather adorned the lid of the coffin and the Earth Harp sat on a table in front, along with a sheet of music. The beautiful girl on the inside of the coffin held a glowing crimson Desert Rose and the White Materia rested calmly on her chest. It was the most beautiful scene that had ever existed.  
  
Cloud told Yuffie to stay at the church and help to clean and refurbish it. He instructed Vincent and Cait Sith that they were to fix up all the broken benches, fix the roof, the rafters, the back room, the front room, and to fix any broken windows. And Red XIII, he told to protect the church with his life. "Yuffie, clean this place up a bit. Vincent, Cait, I want you to make this church look like new. Do whatever it takes to make this place perfect. And Red, don't let anything happen to her." With those words, Cloud signaled for Tifa and Barret to follow him, and together, they set off for Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Cid, take us to Cosmo Canyon, we're going to see Bugenhagen." "Alright. Hey, Cloud." "What?" "Do you really think that it will work?" Cloud turned and smiled. "Yes." Cid smiled back. "Off we go!" And the Highwind shot off towards Cosmo Canyon. In a little while, Cloud had reached the Canyon. He walked up the long set of stairs to Bugenhagan's observatory. Bugenhagen invited them in.  
  
"I see that you want to partake in the mission." "Yes." "Very good. This will be a true test of all my experiments." "You must go to Gongoga. In Gongoga, there is an abandoned reactor. If you go there, in the center of the destroyed reactor, there is a hole. Follow that, and you will reach Jenova. But I warn you, in that hole dwell the strongest, smartest, and most powerful monsters you have ever seen. Each monster is a mini-Weapon, produced by the planet. They are all sleeping right now, but if you disturb them, they will awaken. However, they are not nearly as strong as the full-grown Diamond, Ruby, and Emerald Weapons. But in any case, be careful." "Thank you, Bugenhagen." "Good luck, my boy."  
  
With that, Cloud and his partners left Cosmo Canyon and took the Highwind over the Gongoga Reactor. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret donned parachutes while Cid steadied the Highwind. The three leapt from the airship and dove for the small hole in the ground. They pulled the parachutes and glided into the base of the hole. There, they took off the parachutes and Cloud radioed Cid that the landing was OK. The Highwind took of towards Midgar. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret prepared themselves for the dangerous descent to the center of the planet. Cloud donned the Ultima Weapon, an Ultima Bangle, and a Ribbon. Tifa armed herself with Premium Heart, a Heart Bracelet, and a Tetra-Elemental. Barret prepared himself in a similar fashion, with the Missing Score, a Mako Armlet, and a Tetra-Elemental. Cloud asked if everyone was ready, and when they said they were, they began the dangerous descent into the tunnel. The tunnels were strangely lit with the glow of Mako Energy. They traveled free of trouble and didn't have any real problems until they reached an area where the Mako was red, not green-tinted like usual. As they walked on, they saw a human/robotic-shaped figure half imbedded in the wall. The group attempted to pass him. His eyes flashed open, bright red. He spotted the crew walking by and he broke free of the wall. He fought like a possessed demon and after a tiring battle, the group defeated him and received a Ruby Key. The looked at the wall where the robot had previously slept, and they saw a place the key would fit. Cloud inserted the key, and a pathway opened where there had previously been none. The group decided that it would be best to follow the unbeaten path. They continued down the path.  
  
Once again, after a long hike, they reached and area of blue Mako. Standing in the middle of the room were two twin machines. Cloud knew that they couldn't be avoided, and he drew his sword as the robot's sea blue eyes slowly opened. The two worked together with amazing agility and incredible power. Only the power of the three working together could overcome the twin beasts. As they faded away, two Sapphire Keys remained. Two spots on the floor presented a perfect fit for the two keys, and a hole in the floor opened a few feet away. They once again follow the unknown path.  
  
They crawled down the narrow crevice and finally arrived in a yellow room. A yellow jester stood, arms crossed, sitting in a corner. The jester awoke quickly, blinking its bright yellow eyes before flipping into action. The jester was very quick and agile, often throwing things and mimicking the attacks of Cloud and his party. After the most strenuous battle yet, the group emerged victorious. The Saffron Key sat in the corner of the wall. Cloud picked it up and placed it in the corner of the room where a small tunnel opened. You must be joking thought Cloud as he crawled into the stuffy tunnel.  
  
Eventually he emerged in a beautiful purple room where a large spider hung from the ceiling. As Cloud walked forward, the purple eyes of the beast flickered and fangs dripped. The battle was hard fought. The spider put Tifa and Barret into webbing, leaving Cloud to slice it down. After the spider had shown off several hidden abilities, Cloud managed to defeat it and free his friends. Cloud picked up the Purple Key and pushed it into a slot on the bottom of a stalactite hanging from the ceiling.  
  
The floor dropped out from under the party, and they fell several feet into a glowing green room. In the center of the room stood a magician, smirking with his green eyes glowing brightly. He fought with the strength of all the enemies before him, with speed, cunning, and agility beyond anything the partners had seen. After taking a few magical attacks, the party was hurting. A frog, a mini-Tifa, and a poisoned Cloud fought on and amazingly won the battle. All three regained their human form. A Emerald Key sat on the floor and Cloud took it and pushed it into the wall.  
  
The wall swung open to reveal a room swirled with every color imaginable. The room was a perfect circle. Four paths led to a central platform. Cloud followed the path to the middle. A ebony-crystalline orb floated in the air. "Jenova," said Cloud. "It's been a long time." "That it has Cloud," said the orb, as it floated to the ground and took on a ebony crystal body and gained human features. "So, you did it. You saved the world." "Yes. We saved the world." "And defeated Sephiroth." "Yes." "And me." Silence filled the room.  
  
"Yes, you did kill me. Several times." "Yes." "Oh, you do remember. I'm glad." "Jenova, I didn't come to the center of the planet for a chat." "Ah yes, you came for her. Aeris, wasn't it?" "Yes." "Yes, all you need is one of my crystals, and you can bring her back to life." "I know." "And you want one of those crystals." "Yes." "What do you say Cloud, how about me and you. Man on God. Winner take all." "Bring it."  
  
Jenova grew. Jenova grew to the size of a house and more. It grew tentacles, a tail, and two sets of arms. It solidified. And then, it roared a sinister roar. Cloud wasn't afraid. He charged at the monster and hacked off pieces of it while it sat there. Cloud jumped back and away. Jenova laughed as the pieces regrouped and regenerated. Cloud gasped. Jenova took a swing at Cloud, smacking him with its tentacles. Cloud fell to the ground. Jenova laughed. He stood up in defiance to the mighty beast. He once again charged at Jenova, casting an Ultima Magic spell as he violently slashed at Jenova's base. Jenova smacked him with his huge tail and sent him flying against the wall. Tifa screamed, Barret gasped. Cloud fought to his feet. For Aeris, he thought, you have to go on for Aeris. Cloud glared at Jenova. Jenova laughed. Where Cloud was standing, Jenova couldn't reach him, but he couldn't do anything either. He glanced around for something useful. On the ceiling, he spotted a stalactite hanging loosely from the ceiling.  
  
Cloud could feel his limit building. He was burning with anger. He had to take one more shot at Jenova. He charged and sliced viciously, with all his might and managed to dismember some of Jenova's tentacles. Jenova picked him up and threw him skidding across the floor. Cloud was hurting, but he stood up. He screamed "Aeris!" and rushed at Jenova, executing an Omnislash, and slicing Jenova down to a torso and a head. Cloud jumped back and yelled "hey Jenova!" Jenova looked his way as Cloud threw the Ultima Weapon full force into the stalactite. It rumbled and Jenova looked up once more, just before the stalactite fell, crushing and splitting him in two. When the dust cleared, a limpid orb floated in the air.  
  
"You've cleansed me." "What?" "You cleared me of the evil that I was." "Oh. Can I have a crystal?" "Yes."  
  
A crystal dropped from the ceiling and Cloud caught it. As he held it, he felt a magical aura surrounding himself, Tifa, and Barret. The next thing he knew, he and his two partners were standing in front of the Church in the Midgar Sector 5 Slums. They walked inside. It was incredible. The church had been transformed. New oak benches were lined up. The floor was spotless, minus the flowers, in a circle around Aeris casket. The windows gleamed with a new shine. The back room was completely fixed, stairs rebuilt, rafters cleaned, roof rebuilt. The roof that Cloud had once fallen through now donned a skylight. The church was a vision of beauty. Everyone walked in from the back.  
  
"Not bad, eh?" said Vincent. "Not at all," responded Cloud. "But now. It's time." "Did you get it?" asked a voice from the door. "Huh?" replied Cloud as he turned around. "Did you get the crystal?" asked the now visible Bugenhagen. "Oh, yes. It's right here," said Cloud, holding up the crystal.  
  
"Grand. Then let's begin." "OK." Bugenhagen then instructed Cloud on exactly what to do and say. Cloud then began the ritual.  
  
Cloud picked up the Earth Harp. He examined the Harp and found what he was looking for. He clicked the crystal into its place in the Harp. He stood in front of the floating coffin. He glanced at the music sheet, and realized that he already knew it. He began to play the Earth Harp. An angelic tune, unlike one that any had ever heard before played. It sank deep into the hearts of all that heard it. Everyone watched in amazement as the Huge Materia began to glow. First the Blue, then the Yellow, next, the Red, finally, the Green. Then, the White Materia glowed so brightly that all had to look away but Cloud. The White Materia sank slowly into Aeris' chest. The Desert Rose glowed a beautiful crimson sprouted a seed that also sank into Aeris' heart. The Golden Chocobo Feather glowed brightly. Suddenly, Cloud had a vision of Aeris' soul riding in on a majestic Golden Chocobo.  
  
Aeris soul sank into her body. The lid to the coffin vaporized. Cloud walked over to the coffin and bent over towards Aeris. He prayed with all his might that this might work. He kissed her with a passionate kiss and yet, so innocent. He stepped back. Aeris whole body began to glow. The room shone with the brilliance of a million shining stars. When he opened his eyes, he saw Aeris eyelashes flutter. Her eyes slowly opened, her lips slowly moved. Cloud walked near. Aeris turned her head. Both smiled a great smile and laughed. Cloud came close and kissed her. He stayed there for five minutes, just kissing her. When they looked up, all their friends were staring at them.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Aeris. "I'm back!" Everyone smiled and Tifa cried into tears. Everyone gathered around Aeris. "Aeris." said Tifa. "Good to see ya," said Barret. "Wow," said Cid. "Welcome back," said Cait Sith. "We've missed you," said Red XIII. "It's been tough without you," chimed in Yuffie. "But now you're back," finished Vincent.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad to see you all. But I missed you all so much. But I'm back now. It's been a long time. And Cloud... thank you..." "Three years." "Wow, I've got some catching up to do." So they all stood there and talked about how they had fought Weapons, entered the crater, and destroyed Sephiroth.  
  
Nobody noticed the Black Materia bounce out of Cloud's pocket and onto the coffin. The four Huge Materia began to glow and the Desert Rose lit up. The Chocobo Feather stood up. And the Earth Harp began to play. The Black Materia shone a deep ebony and began to flicker. The group went silent as Cloud whipped around. The Black Materia flashed. A massive sword shot up from the ground and hovered in front of it. Cloud shouted "Noooooooooooooooooo!" just as the Black Materia took form and grabbed the sword. And there he floated. Evil itself. The One-Winged Angel. It was he who had killed Aeris. It was he who had summoned Meteor. It was he who made Jenova evil. It was he who had power beyond all imagination. It was Sephiroth.  
  
"Ah. Thank you Cloud, you put everything together just as I needed it. It is time for my coming out party." "Sephiroth. No, you can't be here. I killed you." "But did you not also kill Jenova?" "You devil." "Yes. I've come back; it's good to live again. And don't think I don't have plans for you and your friends. Yes." "Die." "You first," replied Sephiroth with a grin. With that comment, Sephiroth flew down, over the heads of the party and out the doors. They all stood speechless.  
  
"He. Sephiroth. He came back." "This is bad," said Barret. "This is very bad," responded Tifa. "This is solvable." All eyes turned to Bugenhagen. "You destroyed him before, did you not?" "Yes."  
  
"Then you can do it again. And you of course know that he will re-summon Meteor. But Meteor is no longer a Materia. It is now incarnated in Sephiroth himself. Fortunately for you all, you already have Holy. But as Meteor is part of Sephiroth, Holy has also been incarnated." All eyes turned to Aeris. "Yes, my dear. You are this planet's only hope. And you all must protect her. For she alone holds the power of love. This power will save this planet. Now go, you have much to do."  
  
Cloud looked around at all his allies. "Aeris, Barret, you're with me. Tifa, Red XIII, Vincent, you split off as well. Cid, Cait Sith, Yuffie, you three go too. We have a lot of work to do." Cloud turned and walked towards the door, Aeris and Barret close behind. "And be careful." With that, he walked out of the church, out of Midgar, in to the world. Sephiroth had come again. But he had Aeris back with him. Now was no time for rejoicing, for they had to find him. And off they walked into the sunset. 


	2. The Battle for the Universe

Cloud Strife looked over at his love, who rested peacefully in the other bed. She deserved a good rest; she hadn't slept in three years. She was so beautiful. He had fought all odds and risked everything to bring her back. And he had triumphed. But had he really? He couldn't sleep. He knew if he did, his dreams would be haunted by the other person that he had brought back to life. He replayed how it worked out. He had found everything he needed and fulfilled the necessary tasks. But he didn't know that he would come back. If Cloud had known that he would have revived him, he would have been more careful. But it had happened. The ebony orb of death and destruction that had once plagued the world with Meteor had unleashed a much greater evil on the world now. It had revived the evil that brought Meteor and now held its power. Cloud had revived Aeris. But along with reviving Aeris, he revived Sephiroth.  
  
He asked himself, "How could I do that?" He didn't know the answer to that one. But he did know one thing. He was going to fix it. The sun rose slowly over the ocean. It was a beautiful sight in the town of Costa Del Sol. Cloud looked out the window over the shimmering sea that glistened in the morning light. It was a new day. But Cloud didn't have time to admire the beauty of it. Cloud had a mission to begin. He knew it would be near impossible, Sephiroth's power was amplified a hundred-fold for he was now Meteor incarnate. But Cloud knew he had what it took to defeat Sephiroth. She was sleeping in the other bed.  
  
Just as Sephiroth was Meteor incarnated into man, Aeris was Holy incarnated into a person. And she was the only one who could save the planet. But this time, Cloud wouldn't let Sephiroth. This time, Cloud would protect her from all evil and keep her safe. He wouldn't lose her again. Cloud stood up off of his bed. He walked over to his cabinet and swung the doors wide open. He grabbed the purple clothes that he always wore and put them on. He grabbed his boots and strung them tight. He put on his Tetra- Elemental and tied a Ribbon round his arm. He grabbed his Ultima Bangle and slid it onto his wrist. He took all of his best Materia and put it on. Finally, he took the Ultima Weapon out and unsheathed it. He slung the sheath over his back and swung the sword around. He practiced some of his techniques.  
  
Cloud walked outside the city. He went to a small tree, only about ten feet high. He began to practice his moves. Slice, slice, thrust. Strafe, slice, strafe, slice, thrust. Strafe, slice, parry, strafe, slice, parry, thrust. Parry, parry, slice, thrust, parry, strafe, slice, slice, strafe, parry, strafe, slice, slice, thrust. Omnislash. Cloud unleashed a twenty- hit combo with his sword flying quick as lightning. As he delivered the last devastating blow, he stepped back and swung the blade quickly to his back. The tree collapsed into itself. A pile of dust lay on the ground where a tree once was. Cloud wiped his brow and walked back to the Villa Cloud. He saw Aeris sit up in the bed as he walked in. "Where have you been?" "Practicing." "Oh, I take it we're going after him then." "I am."  
  
"What? You think you're going alone?" "Yes." "I'm going, if you like it or not." "Well, I don't." He pulled her close. "I can't lose you again." "You won't. You forget, the White Materia had many hidden secrets. I learned them all." As Aeris spoke, there was a bright flash and Sephiroth stood between them. He embraced Cloud and kissed him, as Cloud stood puzzled. Suddenly, the image of Sephiroth faded and Aeris stood, embracing Cloud.  
  
"I'll be fine," said Aeris with a wink. Cloud shook his head. "That was a disturbing image." Aeris laughed. She closed her eyes and concentrated and she became fully dressed. She held out her hands, and the Princess Guard materialized in them. A White Bracelet wrapped around her wrist, and a White Ribbon was tied around her neck. "Just fine."  
  
Cloud and Aeris walked out of the Villa together. Cloud spotted Barret and the rest of the group standing near the center of town talking. Aeris and Cloud approached them. They saw Cloud and Aeris approaching. "Ok. Here's the plan. We don't even know where Sephiroth is. We know that he needs to be at the Promised Land to summon Meteor. But we also know that as soon as he summons Meteor, we have what it takes to destroy it. However, to activate Holy, Aeris needs to be at the Promised Land.  
  
Sephiroth knows this too. But I don't think that he'll try to summon Meteor until he's destroyed Holy aka. Aeris. This is good, because I'm going to make sure that Aeris stays alive. I think that the best way to find Sephiroth will be to split up into three groups. If you find Sephiroth, you have the PHS, contact me immediately. Here's how we'll go. Me, Barret, and Aeris will take the North Continent, Tifa, Cait Sith, and Red XIII will be the East and Mideel Island, and Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie will take Wutai and the West Continent. Good luck." They all split off and went their separate ways.  
  
Cloud and Aeris mounted Cloud's Golden Chocobo, Blaze, while Barret mounted his specially bread Black Chocobo, Smoke. Smoke was of the same stature as a Golden Chocobo, he could cross the mountains, rivers, and ocean, but it had strangely remained black, like its father. Barret liked it better that way. So the three set off towards the North Continent.  
  
Tifa, Red XIII, and Cait Sith took the Shinra sub. Reeve came along in person to pilot the sub, as Cait's hands weren't precise enough. Reeve knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to go out and fight, but he could stay on the sub while Cait was out fighting. It was all the same to him. So in the sub, the three traveled towards the East Continent.  
  
Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie set out west in the Highwind, the pride and joy of Cid. After Sephiroth's destruction, he had taken the best mechanics from Shinra and collected what parts of the Highwind could be recovered and rebuilt the rest. They made the Highwind better than the first time. Cid was impressed. He loved to fly this thing. He gunned the engines towards the West Continent.  
  
In the East, there were only three places that Tifa knew Sephiroth might be. They both used to exist. Now, they were only ruins, the destroyed regions of the Temple of the Ancients, Mideel, and the Hidden Waterfall. They would check them out. First, they traveled to the destroyed Temple. Tifa crossed the bridge first and peered into the hole. Nothing interesting there. They searched in the hole, around it, and around the Temple. Nothing. So they traveled on to the ruins of Mideel. They walked into the town. They searched it high and low. Checked everything from the little hill to the little shop. They questioned the locals about a man in a black cape. They didn't see anything.  
  
Tifa called the group together and they traveled to the waterfall where they met Sephiroth's mother. Tifa entered first, then Red XIII, then Cait Sith. They walked up to the glowing white altar. Tifa looked at it. "Nothing," she said. She began walking toward the door. A dark figure stood there. He stepped forward. His silver hair shone in light and his green eyes flashed. He laughed a sinister laugh as a green energy ring shot from his body. The three were flattened on the floor as Sephiroth surveyed the room. "Three down." he chanted as teleported himself and the others far away.  
  
In the sub, Reeve turned off the controls to Cait Sith. He took the controls of the sub and said "This is bad, this is very bad." He turned the sub around and piloted the sub in the direction of the North Continent. He had to get to Cloud and tell him what had happened. Sephiroth had kidnapped Tifa, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. He had to warn the others of what had happened.  
  
Over on the other end of the world, the Highwind flew high over the Ancient Forest, the first of two stops for the trio. They landed and they inspected the Forest, braved its dangers, solved its puzzles, and found nothing. With that, they took off towards Nibelheim. Here, they went into the town. First, they inspected all of the houses near the entrance. They inspected everything. Then they went to the Shinra Mansion. The three went in and split up Yuffie inspected the ground floor, Cid the top, and Vincent went into the basement. Yuffie didn't find anything as she wandered the desolate room. Cid had no more luck in the bedroom, the study, and the hallway. Vincent looked in the coffins, checked the library, and inspected everything. No one found anything in the Shinra Mansion. Vincent, standing outside, suggested that they check the mountains. None of them wanted to take the extra effort, but knew that they had no choice.  
  
They reluctantly scaled the mountains of Nibel and arrived at the abandoned Mako Reactor. They entered. As they walked towards the center, Cid noticed a lot of blood on the path. He didn't like it. The continued on and reached the center. It looked different from all other Mako Reactors and at the top was an open door, labeled JENOVA. "Let's just hope she's not home," said Cid. They climbed the stairs and walked in. Torn cables and wires lay on the ground. There was an angelic looking carving lying on the floor, and at the end of the room was a giant, shattered glass tube. They approached this and remembered the story that Cloud told. They didn't have to wonder what happened here, they knew. "There's nothing here." They turned to leave. A shadowy figure clouded the door. "Oh, $#%!" said Cid, just before he was hit with a green ring and knocked to the floor, unconscious. "Dropping like flies. Just three left now," said the dark figure, as he teleported the three people and himself away.  
  
On the North Continent, Cloud and his group traveled quickly. They had not found anything at Bone Village. They went to the Promised Land, and surveyed the North Crater, which daily shrunk, as the planet healed. They didn't find a thing there. There was no sign of anyone there. Now, they were in the Forgotten Capital. Here, Cloud walked slowly into the lower area where the holy altar was. He walked down the stairs and looked at the altar. Aeris walked up to the altar and searched around it. She kneeled in the spot where she had been killed.  
  
"It's kinda strange to stand in a place where you died." said Aeris as she closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "I'd think so," said Cloud. "Come on, there's nothing here." Aeris looked up and stared into Cloud's eyes. Cloud saw a flash of light. Not a flash, but a glimmer. Like a reflection of light off a mirror. It was coming from above Aeris. Cloud's mind raced. "No, no, no. It can't happen. I've gotta move or I'll lose her again. Never!"  
  
"Aeris! Move!" yelled Cloud as he raced towards the altar. He leapt over pillars and slipped. He saw a figure in a black cloak descending quickly over where Aeris kneeled. He caught himself from tripping and did a handspring off the final pillar landing just inches from Aeris. He grabbed her and his Reflect Materia at the same time. He crouched next to her and a shield formed over her and him just as a sword bounced off. A black cloaked figure flipped off the shield and landed at the edge of the altar. Cloud rose.  
  
"I must admit. You are getting better." "Sephiroth!" "Yes. Hope you're ready to fight." Cloud glanced to the side and nodded. He stared back at Sephiroth. "Hope you're ready to die," said Barret as he shot Sephiroth in the back of the head from five feet away. Sephiroth turned around, unscathed and said "You first," as he blasted Barret across the room into a wall. Barret slumped down. Sephiroth turned around. "Your turn." But as Sephiroth said this, he noticed that Cloud was gone and Aeris was up against the edge of the altar. "You'll do too."  
  
Sephiroth walked slowly towards her with his sword drawn. He lifted it up and shouted "Time to die!" Aeris closed her eyes and disappeared. Sephiroth hesitated. "What?"  
  
Suddenly, Cloud swung up from around the edge of the altar and kicked Sephiroth square in the chest. As he stumbled backwards, Aeris reappeared and smashed him over the head with the glowing Princess Guard. As Sephiroth fell forward, Cloud impaled him in the stomach and twisted his blade. Sephiroth groaned. He looked up slowly and smiled. "Almost had me," he stuttered. With that, Sephiroth disappeared off the end of the Ultima Weapon. "No! I had him!" "Cloud. It's OK. We'll get another shot. He's badly hurt, that kind of wound doesn't heal overnight."  
  
Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the room. "You fought well. But I'm not gone yet, far from it. I just thought that I'd let you know that your friends are not going to be calling you anytime soon. They have 6 hours to live before I destroy them. I'll kill them one at a time, one each hour after the sixth. Oh, and did I mention that they're not in the same place? Good luck finding me, and them! Hahahahahahahahaha." The room echoed with the evil laughter. "This is serious," said Aeris. "Let's go," said Cloud.  
  
They went to wake Barret, but he wasn't there. Cloud already knew that Sephiroth had kidnapped him as well. They go ready and left. As they reached the water's edge, they found Reeve. "Sephiroth captured everyone. help them." "Thanks Reeve. Go to my Villa in Costa Del Sol and wait."  
  
They traveled to Cosmo Canyon to consult Bugenhagen on what to do. "What to do? Get better prepared. First, you must find better weaponry. You were only able to defeat him at the altar because you had the element of surprise. When you fight him on his home turf, there will be no such advantage." "Where are there better weapons?" "It is in a place that you have been. It is in the center of the planet. And there are no weapons there. Simply a blessing that will increase their power a thousand-fold."  
  
"Jenova." "Yes, Jenova." "Now go, time is short. When you get the Jenova weapons, you must immediately go to find you're friends. Sephiroth put them in a place of their worst fear." "Thank you." Cloud and Aeris bolted from the Canyon and got into the reactor at Gongoga. They ran thought the underground passages and after a long, tiring journey, arrived at Jenova's realm.  
  
"Welcome Cloud. And Aeris." "Jenova, we need your power on our weapons." "Yes, I know. Since you cleansed me of the evil that I once was, I will help you. You must defeat Sephiroth once and for all. Show your weapons." Cloud and Aeris held out the Ultima Weapon and Princess Guard. A bright flash filled the room. Cloud sheathed the Jenova Blade and Aeris, the Jenova Staff. "Thank you," said Cloud as he and Aeris reappeared in Cosmo Canyon. "Aeris, you ride Smoke, I'll ride Blaze. We've gotta find our friends."  
  
They decided to search the Cosmo area. They looked for twenty minutes before Cloud spotted two distinct figures near the top of Cosmo Gorge instead of just one. They rode up and found Red XIII next to Seto. Cloud touched Red with the Jenova Blade and Red jumped to life. "Thanks! Go find Tifa! She's somewhere green. that's all I know." "Thanks Red. Go to my Villa."  
  
Cloud and Aeris shot off towards Mideel. Cloud knew she was in there. He plunged his Jenova Blade into the Lifestream and it rushed back into the ground. Cloud jumped down and found Tifa lying in the bottom. He touched her with the Jenova Blade as well and she was awakened. "I was so afraid, Cloud." "It's ok now, Tifa. Go to my Villa."  
  
Cloud knew that an hour had already passed. He rushed off towards the ruins of the Temple of the Ancients. Cait Sith sat at the bottom, frozen. Cloud called Reeve on PHS and told him to activate Cait Sith. He did, and Cait turned on. Cloud went and touched him with the Jenova Blade and he could move. "Thanks Cloud, I'm back in action." "Take Cait to Costa Del Sol." "Will do."  
  
Cloud helped Cait up and said, "Go to Villa Cloud," as he and Aeris rode off towards Wutai. There, they found Yuffie in her cage crying that the Materia is gone... They helped her. Over the next four hours, Cloud and Aeris found Cid on a raft on the Ocean and Vincent in the lab chanting "Lucreacia." Everyone but Barret. Cloud and Aeris rode off towards North Corel. Barret had to be there, or Cloud didn't know where he'd be. Cloud saw him; he was hanging from the ledge screaming, "Dyne." "Barret!" Cloud sprinted to the ledge and hit Barret with Jenova Blade. Barret snapped to attention. "Help! Don't stand there like an spikey-headed idiot, help me up."  
  
Cloud helped Barret up. Barret got on Smoke, and Aeris got on Blaze with Cloud. They rode to the Villa Cloud. The entire group was gathered. Cloud instructed them to hold out their weapons and he ran the Jenova Blade over all of them. The weapons changed into Jenova Weapons as well. Barret had the Jenova Blaster; Red had the Jenova Clip, Tifa, the Jenova Glove, Cid, the Jenova Lance, Vincent, the Jenova XR71, Yuffie, the Jenovarang, and Cait Sith, the Jenovaphone. Cloud told everyone to come. They all equipped themselves adequately and got on the Highwind. Cloud told them to take them to Bugenhagen.  
  
"Bugenhagen, do you know anywhere Sephiroth might be?" "Yes." "Where?" "Summoning Meteor." Cloud had no time to thank Bugenhagen; he was gone when he heard that. The Highwind rocketed towards the North Crater. Everyone walked down the crater together. There he was, standing at the edge of the Lifestream, arms outstretched. "You're too late," said Sephiroth. "It's coming, and that girl alone can't stop it." "It's never too late." "Ha. Hero till the end." "Well, let's fight. Even if I'm gone, Meteor will still come." Cloud stepped forward. Aeris and Barret followed. Then Tifa, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie moved too. "Let's go, Sephiroth." Yuffie looks up and sees Meteor less than 200 feet from the planet. "Hurry!"  
  
Sephiroth laughed as he unsheathed his sword. Cloud drew the Jenova Blade. The two locked in a timeless glance, neither flinching. Both rushed at the same time, their swords meeting, clashing, scraping. Sephiroth broke off and swung low. Cloud parried. Sephiroth with a high shot, and Cloud, parry. Sephiroth thrusts right at Cloud. Strafe. Strafe, slice, slice, strafe, slice, trust. Sephiroth parries moves, but gets sliced across the chest and stabbed in the arm. Sephiroth angrily swings at Cloud, who leaps back. Barret takes a pot shot at Sephiroth, hitting his stomach. He bends over, and Aeris hits him in the chin. Tifa punches him in the jaw and Cait somehow hurts him with the Jenovaphone. Red lunges and claws Sephiroth's legs up and Cid slices him across his arm. Vincent shoots him in the neck, and Yuffie slices him badly with the Jenovarang. Sephiroth hunches over and wipes his lip of blood. He stares straight at Cloud. Cloud looks back at him.  
  
Cloud screams "Omnislash," and charges at Sephiroth. He hits him with a sequence of over one hundred slashes and leaps into the air and slices straight down the middle of Sephiroth's body, leaving a huge slash mark. Sephiroth falls back onto a ledge, just over the Lifestream.  
  
"You forgot one thing," stuttered Sephiroth. "And what's that?" asked Cloud, as he held the Jenova Blade over Sephiroth's throat. "That," said Sephiroth pointing up. Cloud looked up. "No," he suddenly thought. He stabbed down on Sephiroth just as he saw Sephiroth's unholy blade fly from his hand. The blade flew swift and accurately, skewering into Aeris' stomach. Cloud kicked Sephiroth into the Lifestream and cursed as he ran to Aeris. Barret pulled the sword from her.  
  
"Aeris, no." "Cloud, you won. no problem." "You're going to live." "You did so well." "Aeris, you're not going anywhere." "Cloud, at least I got to see you again." "It's not over till it's over, Aeris." Cloud reached down and kissed Aeris. "Live, Aeris. I love you. I always will. But you have to live; you have too much going for you to die. If you're not here, what's the point in me going on?"  
  
"Cloud." said Yuffie. "What?" "We're gonna die," she said, pointing to Meteor, almost touching the ground. "Aeris. Please. For me, I need you to live. I need you to live on. I need someone to love. Aeris, you're the only one I'll ever love. Don't leave me." He kissed her one last time as her eyes closed. As did, a tear fell from Cloud's cheek. It dropped onto Aeris' face as he held her close. Aeris eyes opened back up. "Cloud, Never Give Up." Jenova Materia hovered over Cloud and Aeris.  
  
The ground shook, Meteor was upon the world. The planet was at its end. "Cloud. Never Give Up!" Cloud reached down and kissed Aeris like he had never kissed anyone before. Aeris' wound was healed. And she stood up. "Aeris!" Cloud kissed her and held her close. "Never leave me. I love you." Aeris closed her eyes. A White Glow surrounded Cloud and Aeris, and as they kissed, a White Beam shot straight to the core of Meteor. Meteor disappeared completely and far away from the planet you could see the amazing display produced by the explosion of Meteor. "I love you too, Cloud."  
  
Cloud kissed her, she kissed him. They stood there and as their passion for each other grew, the White Glow grew. It grew more and more as time passed. It surrounded the group, then the crater. Next, it engulfed the North Continent. Then, it engulfed the entire world. The pure love that Cloud and Aeris shared transformed the world, people no longer hated, for they had the love of Aeris and Cloud. It was not the White Materia that caused this, nor the defeat of Sephiroth or Meteor, it was love.  
  
OK, that's it. That was kind of corny, but I hope you liked this section. I worked on the other one for like three weeks, and I just wrote this one in a single night, I hope you still like it. Well, that finishes my first set of stories. Let me know what you think. Should I write more stories? Did you like this one? Any suggestions? Leave me a comment! Thanks for Reading, Cloud413 


End file.
